


with time

by miroticmp3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Request Meme, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Yunho and Jaejoong grow into love.





	with time

At 4 years old, Jung Yunho got his first best friend. The other boy’s name was Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong and Yunho did everything together. They walked to school together, ate lunch together, did homework together, played outside together. The pair even won the “Best Friends” award at their elementary school graduation, along with Jaejoong winning best singer and Yunho winning best dancer.

In middle school their interests began to differ. Yunho preferred sports above everything, and Jaejoong liked the arts. Yunho quickly became close with Kim Junsu, and the two were best soccer buds. Jaejoong and Yoochun quickly developed a relationship based on music. Changmin, the nerd, was good at everything, and kept them anchored.

But no matter who he hung out with, or chased after, it was always Jaejoong who Yunho went home to for a good round of video games, badminton, and fresh-baked cookies.

High school might have driven them apart a little. Yunho had his eyes on a pretty girl named Boa, while Jaejoong had recently come to terms with being gay. Yunho was a bit disappointed Jaejoong hadn’t told him first (that was Yoochun), but Jaejoong only assured him it was because he’d seen Yoochun first.

Yunho tried not to be jealous. It was a little hard when Yoochun hung all over a compliant Jaejoong. Jaejoong had always liked touching people.

Yunho tried not to let it bother him when Yoochun and Jaejoong showed up to school with their fingers intertwined, excited to show each other off as their shiny new boyfriends.

He managed to control his cheering when Jaejoong came to him three weeks later with red puffy eyes sobbing that he and Yoochun broke up and he just wanted cuddles, please, that Yunho was too happy to give him.

Yunho was not stupid enough to not realize that he’d fallen in love with his best friend.

Yunho tried controlling his irritation that yes, even though Jaejoong and Yoochun had broken up, they were still good friends.

Yunho put up with it all.

 

Until one day after school, when he planned to walk Jaejoong home from Music Club, and he rounded the corner to see Jaejoong pressed up against the lockers with Yoochun’s lips on his neck, biting, sucking, and one of the greasy boy’s hand up his shirt, the other one down the back of his pants, groping his ass. Yunho backed away in horror until Jaejoong pushed away from Yoochun.

“That’s enough, Chun.” Jaejoong panted, gripping Yoochun’s shoulders as he tried to catch his breath.

Yoochun wiped some drool from the corner of the older boy’s lips. “You know it's not enough.”

“Never. God,” Jaejoong groaned, “Nothing will ever make me stop dreaming about kissing him. Yoochun, I can’t,” Jaejoong whimpered, tears starting to form in his eyes, and even though he couldn’t see him Yunho knew he was crying. “I can’t forget him. He’s so perfect. He’s sweet and gives me attention whenever I want it and puts up with my cooking and requests to model and he’s _so handsome,_ Yoochun, and I love him and I always wonder just. Why. Why can’t he love me back?” Jaejoong wailed.

Yunho decided that Jaejoong needed to go home, so fuck propriety. He walked straight up to them and pulled Jaejoong from Yoochun. “I’ll take you home.”

Jaejoong would not look at him while they walked through the neighborhood. Suddenly Yunho stopped, curiosity getting the best of him. “So who is he?”

“Who’s who?”

“This… guy you’re in love with. The one who’s sweet and caring and cuddly, and _so handsome_. Who is he?”

“Why do you want to know, Yunho?”

“So I know whose face to smash in.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Come on, Jae.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I love you.” Yunho shoots back.

Jaejoong’s eyes widened. “W-what?” he stuttered.

“I love you. Because I was mad when Yoochun touched you. Because seeing you happy with Yoochun made me feel useless. Because when you two broke up, I felt like climbing a mountain and screaming with joy, I was so happy. Because, seeing you just now, with his lips on your neck,” Yunho reached out a hand and traced a faint bite mark with one finger, “made me so jealous. I wanted to punch his face in. Because if there are ever anymore lips on your neck, Jaejoong, I want them to be mine.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to speak slowly. “Is…. is this a confession?”

“Yes. Tell me who it is, Jae, so I can prove I’m bett-”

There were hungry lips on his, plump soft lips that slanted and twisted over his own, and a hot tongue sneaked into his mouth. Jaejoong pulled back, smiling.

“It’s you, you big idiot. I love you."

 

Jaejoong shut the photo album, careful not to crease any pictures and placed it back on the bookshelf. He padded out of their bedroom and down the hall, pushing open a pale pink door just as Yunho tucked a comforter over their 4-year-old little girl. He turned off the lamp and pulled the door, shutting it with a gentle click. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck , pulling him in a for a kiss. Yunho smiled.

“Something wrong?”

“No, I was just being nostalgic.” They walked back to their room, and suddenly Yunho shoved Jaejoong inside and locked the door.

“Remember when you made out with Yoochun before we got together?” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smirked. “You did a pretty good job making sure I knew I was yours after that.”

Yunho made his way to the seated man. He grabbed Jaejoong’s chin roughly and tilted it up to look at him.

“Well, I’m about to do it again.”

Their lips met in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request by a tumblr anon years ago. Cross-posted from my aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
